The Demigod Holocaust
by Laureleaf3
Summary: Thalia Nico and Percy get sent back in time. To where? The middle of the Holocaust. Read as they run from Hitler, get caught, sent to a Conentration camp, free jews, and end this war once and for all
1. Chapter 1

**Okay back with the mystery story! nothing really to say but enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine **

_Prologue _

_Date: January 30th, 1940 _

_Place: Germany _

Adolf Hitler watched his army of Nazis march the streets of Germany, picking up those who were different from him. They were not pure people so they did not belong in the streets of Germany.

He watched as a man was thrown into the back of a truck branded with a Swastika on the side. He nodded in approval as the truck drove away to deliver the _Teufel's_ to a Work camp where they belonged

He sighed as he new that the Resitence was winning but he had convinced most of the Middle East and some of Europe to side with him. So far he had Germany, Italy, Japan, Hungary Romania and Bulgaria. Thailand and Finland helped with fighting as well

But the English had France, Russia, The United Stated of America, Canada, South Africa, Australia. But France had fallen within a month of fighting, and some of the french had even joined the German in fighting He shivered as a cold January wind blew across him

Little did he know that his downfall was coming a lot faster than he expected

_In a labratory: Switzerland _

The time machine was failing. It was about to be overheated

They were all trying to shut it down but it was to late

With one final blast the time machine exploded killing all who was in the lab except for three teenagers, no, demigods, who had travled back in time

_Adolf Hitler: Germany _

He watched as another group of jews were loaded into a truck to be taken to a camp in Poland. His plan was working perfectly! Soon the world would rid of those who were inpure and he would rain as Monarch of the world!

This was the begining of a new age, an age where everything was perfect.

_This is it _

_Nothing can stop you _

_This is the end of inpurity _

_This is the beginning of the Golden age known as Adolf Hitler _

_This is the beginning of the end_

**Okay short intro but it will do next chapter might not be up for a while but I will try! Review and tell me if I should countinue and I will do a ton of song-fics also! Remeber the sercret code: Weekly one-shot! **

**Laurel**


	2. Caught

**Okay, I am really sorry for the huge wait! But before I continue this story let me just say one tiny little thing… I AM CANADIAN! So I am very sorry if I get the facts wrong **

_Date: January 30th, 1940 _

_Setting: Switzerland _

Percy, Thalia and Nico were just minding their own business when they were sucked into a bright light. Next thing they know they are in the middle of what looks like a bomb testing site. Surrounded by bloody, dead people. People with black and blue uniforms with the word _Polizei _on the back, ran into the room.

"Where are we?" whispered Thalia to Percy

"I have no idea" he whispered back

They both turned to Nico who looked horror struck.

"Nico what's wrong?" Thalia asked

"That word looks familiar" Nico told her

"It's like I have seen it before"

"_Stoppen, wer bist du?" _ one guard asked

"what?" Percy said

"Oh, American. Hurry! Run! Get out of here! Go!" the guard told them.

The trio ran off into the night

They ran until they could run no more and stopped in a ally way. The sound of trucks, screaming and gunshots were everywhere. There was even a faint buzzing of planes over head.

"It sounds like…. were in the middle a war" Percy stated

"No shit Sherlock" Thalia told him

"Guys, it's late try to get some rest okay?" Nico told them

"Okay" they mumbled

Later that night they were shaken awake.

Percy and Nico drew their swords and Thalia had her bow at ready

"Who's there?" Thalia spoke

"Oh! I didn't mean to awaken you I was just seeing if you were still alive" A voice said thick with an Italian accent

A young girl in her mid twenties stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a pale blue dress and a shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She had mocha hair that was in a braid that ran down her back. She had brown eyes and a basket that had half a loaf of bread a tiny bit of cheese and some salami.

"My name is Camilla, what's yours?" she asked

The three shared a look that said _'do we trust her?' _

Percy nodded

"I am Percy, the other boy is Nico, and that is Thalia"

"Nice to meet you" she told them

"Now come, it is dangerous out here" she told them

The trio followed her back to her house

The house was small but cozy,

She led the way inside to a small living room with a sofa, two chairs and a coffee table.

"Please sit" she told them

She walked into another room and came out a second later with a older looking girl in tow. The girl looked just a couple years older with dirty blond hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back. She had the same brown eyes as Camilla. They came out with a couple small cups of steaming liquid. They handed a cup to Percy, Thalia. and Nico, then sat down themselves.

The trio murmured a thank you

"This is my sister, Rosetta" Camilla told them

There were replies of "Hello" and "Hey"

"Um, so, where exactly are we?" Percy asked

"What do you mean you don't know where you are? You're in Switzerland!" Rosetta told them

"Oh, okay,"

"Can you two take us to the airport so that we can catch a plane home?" Percy asked

The sisters started to laugh

"Silly, you can't take a plane back home! You take train or boat!" Camilla told them

"Where is your home anyways?" Rosetta asked

"America" Thalia simply said

"Oh! You are American!" Camilla said

"In that case you defiantly can not go home!" Rosetta said

"Yes it is very dangerous"

"What do you mean it's dangerous?" asked Thalia

"It is the middle of World War II!" Camilla said

The trio froze

"Your telling us that we traveled back in time?!" Percy said

"What? Of course not! There is no such thing!" Rosetta said

"Rosetta remember the time machine that they were working on?" asked Camilla

"Yes"

"Well it backfired" Camilla told her

"It did?"

"Yes"

"These children must have been sucked in just before it exploded" Camilla concluded

"Oh dear!" Rosetta cried

"We can get you back to your own time, but it may take a while" Camilla told the trio

The three cheered

"I believe that there is another time machine in Italy but for now you are stuck in the 1940's"

Nico froze, they were going to Italy in the 1940's. Maybe he would be able to see Mama and Bianca again!

He suddenly didn't feel so scared anymore, in fact, he was really happy and excited about this adventure.

after a really small dinner they walked to the train station

They said their than you and goodbyes to Camilla and Rosetta and boarded the train

The three talked for a while until the train stopped.

There was the sound of boots clumping down the isles. A officer with a Swastika branded on his jacket approached them. The Nazi, as Camilla had informed them was Italian, as they were nearing Italian territory.

"_Fammi vedere le tue carte di identificazione" _He commanded them

"What?" Thalia whispered

"He wants our identification cards" Nico translated

"Oh right! You are part Italian Nico! Thank the gods we have you!" Percy said

"Wait, we don't have identification cards" Percy said

"Um, sir, we don't have identification cards" Thalia said nervously

The man gasped

"_Americani!" _He yelled

He reached out to grab him but missed Percy, Thalia and Nico ran out of the train and into a field. They ran for Zeus knows how long until, finally they could here the shouting no more.

They stopped by a river. Thalia climbed up a tree to sleep, Percy slept at the bottom of the river, and Nico slept in the shadows. They murmured their good nights and fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke in a dark humid gross cattle cart being pulled by a train.

They had been caught and were on their way to a concentration camp

They knew they were going to have to stick together

_We are demigods _

_We have battled monsters and fought in wars _

_We won't let some mortals take us down _

_We will not show pleasure but will show strength _

_We will fight for our lives _

_This is the end_

_Or so you think... _

**Okay so I have no clue when the next chapter will be up but I will try. My little brother is on the computer 24/7 so I will have to fight for it **

**Laurel **


	3. Chapter 3:Special edition

Hey guys! Sorry but this is not a new chapter or anything but it is some news about me and upcoming stuff I may be doing.

First!

Tumblr:Laureleaf3

Deviantart:Laureleaf3

Youtube: crownofgoldenlaurels

Next!

Join a really fun PJO roleplay forum that I am on!:

Welcome to the world,minus the mist

or just go to the creator or PM her, Charis Victory or The silent-book reader

Finally... Vote on my new poll on what story I should do next! And check out the Demigod holocaust... by yours truely (if this is posted on said story ignore it)

Good bye my friends

Yours forever

Laurel


	4. Chapter 4: Barracks

**Okay so I have not updated in forever but school has started! So there may have been some confusing with the fact that they were caught so let's brainstorm here **

**Percy: so let's say it was a shallow river and it was near dawn when they found them **

**Nico: Again near dawn Shadows disappear from the position of the sun **

**Thalia:Fell out of tree **

**onward! **

The three sat in the corner of the cattle car

Therewas groaning and moaning coming from the other children in the car.

But the three cousins stayed strong for the others sake

Three other kids came to sit beside them. Surprisingly they spoke english

"You must be the Americans everyone is whispering about" A boy with platinum hair and ice blue eyes said. His voice was thick with a Russian accent

"Yes we are" percy told him

The boy stuck out his hand

"I'm Marko"

"Percy" Percy grasped his hand and shook it

"These are my cousins, Thalia and Nico"

Said People waved and greeted Marko

"These are my two friends I have been on the run with until those Nazis caught us" Marko said

There was a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes

"I am Daniela, I'm from Poland" She told them

Marko looked about 16 and Daniela looked bout 12

The last as a young boy no more than ten

"Adam" He simply said

The cart came to a stop. The doors opened and a man threw in some type of soup and a pail of water

One by one everyone lined up for a mouthful of soup and water

They use their hands. Cupped them together and slurped the soup hungrily.

Thalia took a bit of soup into her hands she slurped some of it

It was horrible! The veggies were all rotten and there was some type of worm in it.

She shuddered, from what she had heard of, concentration camps were brutal she needed to save her strength

She took slurped the rest of her soup and tried not to gag

Her cousins had finished their so called 'soup' and had fallen asleep.

She muttered a quick prayer to Zeus, curled up beside them, and fell asleep

The next mourning she awoke to the sound of screeching.

The doors opened and a soldier banged his rifle against the metal to get everyones attention

"You are all to line up outside and undress, you will then get more instructions" he ordered them

Thalia growled in disgust

They all lined up outside: girls in one line and boys in the other

They quickly undressed and threw their clothes in a pile

Then they were ushered into a white room where they were washed in chemicals that burned and rinsed with scalding water.

They were pushed back outside into the frosty January wind and were told to pick some clothing out of a pile of clothes.

She needed to find her silver parka.

There! She saw it and grabbed it before anyone else took it she found her warm fuzzy hunting boots. She laced them up. She could not find the rest of her clothing. Then at the bottom of the pile she saw something a note attached to some fuzzy black pants and a warm dark blue and silver T-shirt. She put them on, then she read the note

Dear Thalia,

I heard you pray to me and I know your in a situation that you don't want to be in so I and the other gods have decided to help you three threw this until we can get you out. Here are some cloths that like your parka and boots with never ware out and magically repair them selves if broken. They also adapt to the temperature.

Poseidon and Hades have decided with the other gods to do the same with their children,

Zeus

She silently thanked her dad and found Nico and Percy with Daniela, Adam and Marko.

Percy and Nico were both warring a outfit similar to hers and the gods must have been in a good mood because the other three were warring the same thing as well.

She looked at her cousins questionably silently asking if they had gotten a note

They both nodded at her

The guard yelled a command at them to get in a line

They all got in a line and silently walked to the camp where they got questioned

They all answered and lied a bit so they wouldn't get separated.

They lady at the desk stamped their hands in ink and put them their hand prints on a paper she asked them questions here is how all it looked

Name:Perseus Jackson

Age: 17

Nationality: Italy

Birthday: August 18, 1926

Name:Nico Di' Angelo

Age: 15

Nationality: Italy

Birthday: May 19, 1928

Name: Thalia Grace

Age: 16

Nationality: Italy

Birthday: December 22, 1927

The three plus Marko and Daniela were put into the same barrack but Adam was put into a separate group

It was three to a barrack so Thalia, Nico, and Percy slept together in one shelf, while Marko and Daniela slept in another one with one of Marko's Russian friends

Thalia listened to the steady breathing of Nico and Percy. She snuggled against Percy and closed her eyes

why would somebody do this to little kids?

Why?

_We are all beings _

_Just because we are from another nation does not mean we are different _

_There is no justice in this _

_What happened shouldn't have happened _

_And it never will _

_Because it never happened _


	5. Preview

**Guys this is just a preview of the next chapter **

**Percy's POV **

I awoke to banging on the door of the barracks

"Get up!" A voice yelled

I got up quickly and so did Thals and Nico

Marko and Daniela quickly got up and walked out of the barracks. I followed them and so did Thalia and Nico

We went outside into the freezing cold January air

The officers told us to stay at attention

We stood for hours, numb with the cold

A girl moved and was shot by an officer

The three of us stood in horror

This was so cruel

They finally dismissed us and we went to get breakfast

For breakfast there was Saw dust bread and some type of tea

We ate quickly and waited for them to assign us jobs

Thalia went to the laundry, I went to make bombs with Nico.

We traveled by train and soon arrived in the town….

**That's all for tonight sorry! **


End file.
